


Roller-Skating

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [12]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: "waves" timeline, Adorable, Comic AU, Cute, F/F, Funny, Gay Couple, L.A, Lesbians, Married Couple, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Summer, Sweet, comic "waves" timeline, comic timeline, fun time, they just have a good time, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and her wife Rachel are in Town, its summer and weekend and all is perfect as it could be, then the two girls discover a Rollerskating rail and have a good time.(both are 23, married, no lis or bts events)-comic timeline- no big spoilers from the comic
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Chloe Price/Rachel Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Kudos: 3





	Roller-Skating

The sun is shining bright and warm on the Blue haird, hand in hand she walking with her Blonde long-haird wife trough the streets from L.A, all is perfect as it just could be, Chloe has work free and the same has Rachel. "Oh babe, that burgers wehre so amazing, thanks for the lunch" Rachel say happy and give her wife a sweet kiss "and dont forget the hella amazing cake dessert, yum" Chloe say happy back, Rachel smiles at Chloe and together they walking and talking for a bit, Chloe wears a dark blue jeans with boots and a grey tanktop, Rachel wears a very cute summer stylisch white dress with tousend of little black hearts on it and black boots.

"Hey Rach look!" Chloe say and she stops walking, Rachel look in Chloes direction and spotet it now too "Should we try it babe? sounds fun" the blonde ask her wife with a smile, Chloe smiles big at Rachel and nood "then lets go" Rachel say and they walk in this roller skating rail. Its a huge Arena with two floors, as the girls register them and pay, they walking to the roller sakting counter. Both say they feet size and get old fashion 4-weehl skaters, Chloes match with her her hair, blue ones with a black string on them, Rachels are pink with a white string on them. They take them and walking to the next station, putting them on, Rachel is fast but Chloe has her problems, "Oh does my Skater girl need help?" Rachel say sweet and knee down to help Chloe a little "thats not fair, these are diffrent then normal roller skates" Chloe say a bit embarrassed beacuse Rachel has to help her, Rachel look up, stroke gentle over Chloes left knee and say lovley "Hey dont use that tone, you know I love it wehn I can help you and I can understand it" Chloe let out a relived smile, her wife smile back at her and make the rest of her work.

Both have there skating shoes on and both take there time to get used to it, the arena look like a typical America old fashioned but with some modern elements roller sakting rail, since they are in l.a, they walk over to the big rail, some people are here, old ones, the same age as Chloe and Rachel and kids, "a bit full dont you think? how we should train?" Chloe ask Rachel as they stand at the framework, Rachel touch Chloes shoulder, looking in her face and say lovley "Just take my hand, we will hand this like we handle all". Chloe take her wifes hand and together they enter the rail, it just started a new remix from an 80th song, both take there first steps, "hey thats not so bad" Chloe say happy, Rachel just smiles at her wife.

Fourty minutes has passed and both of them are now really good, "how about a small drinking break?" Rachel say a bit out of breath "sounds good" Chloe also say out of breath, both roll over to the entrance from the rail and walking over to the huge, very modern looking restaurant, what also has a bar, since they payed for the packet wehre you get free snacks and drinks they order some refreshing drinks, they watch, talk about the people here, also about other stuff for a bit until Rachel take her Phone out and make some videos or Pics. "Oh right, Amber.Light.Time has to inform her fans, how I could forget that?" Chloe say sarcastic, Rachel play with her phone and say back "Dont be jealous, you know after this break we make also pics together" "of course we do" Chloe say to her wife and notice a new song has came up in the radio.

The break was over and the two girls are back on the rails, right now its not so full as it was before, "okay roll here and then I roll to you" Rachel say and they spent there time doing toegther skating, or for Rachels Instagram they make some videos or cute pics, for the big Finale they just rolling hand in hand some rounds, laughing and have a good time. "That was so amazing, we have to come here again" Chloe say happy as they walking back to the area wehre you are allowed to put on and out the skates, "mhhm it was really a nice idea and the pics are so lovley" Rachel add and both slip out of there skates, they take there stuff and walking out, Chloe has her arm lovley over Rachel, Rachel give Chloe a long and sweet kiss, both smile at each other and leave happy the Arena.


End file.
